marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leila Motion
History Leila was born in Nashville, TN. She was born to a large family of country singers, along with eight other siblings. Leila was always a happy child, giggling and laughing like any baby should and always happy with whatever anybody else was doing. She, like many of her siblings, had a natural talent for country music, which was developed over the years. She learned to sing and dance along with her siblings, but she preferred charcoal paintings, secretly. She was one of the children that didn't disappoint her parents but wasn't one of the favorites, either. One day, one of her friends and Marx, her older brother, dared her to climb the tallest tree in their backyard. She giggled and said she would, and soon she had reached the top. But then she looked down and started screaming. It was FAR too tall; how would she ever climb down?! In her panic, she slipped, and came tumbling down. But just before she was about to hit the ground and break half the bones in her body, there was a loud tip and she felt herself slowing. Marx and her friend stared at her. Then her friend screamed "BIRD! You're a f*cking BIRD!" Leila looked over her shoulder and saw black wings sprouting from in between her shoulder blades. Her parents labeled her freak and kicked her out of their shows. They couldn't play with a bird-girl flying around. Leila, having all that time to herself, practiced over and over until she could fly quite well and could hide her wings just as good. Years passed like that, and she learned to survive with her newfound mutant powers. When Marx left for the Institute, she begged to go with him, but her parents refused, saying they couldn't afford it. Then a horrific day came and went like any other: her parents were killed. Only sixteen, she was to enter foster care, but refused. She ran away and flew away from Nashville, and began to wander. Her opinion about Marx was distorted, and she felt angry...he had left the family just before "the Day." Family doesn't desert. As she hid her wings and took any job she could get, even if it meant dancing like a whore in some old-style saloon. And she even had that job for a good amount of time. But it ended when some idiot wanted a bit more after the show and peeped into her room. Her back facing the door, she was changing out of her outfit, and he saw her folded black wings. He ran out and within minutes almost everyone in town had ears that little Leila was a mutant. Forced to leave or be shunned and tortured, she wandered further, to find everyone had heard and were closing doors in her face. Then he stumbled upon a boy named Jayson. He was young, much younger than her, and while I was wandering in a park he stepped up to me and asked to be my friend. The friendship didn't last long. Weapon X soon found her. She was taken to some remote base and became their guinea pig. They poked and proded her, her wings, pushed her to her physical and mental limits. And she began cracking. Screaming, showing reaction, falling into frenzied fits. This was just what they wanted; Weapon X. Slowly at first, she began forgetting things: the names of her parents, the saloon she worked at, her siblings' names, the day her parents died...her own name. Now she was just 6780. That was all she had ever been. 6780. They sped up her mutation; if she had never been found, when she was twenty-five, she would slowly gain umbrakinesis. But they sped it up, and added DNA, and other little things. By the time she was almost eighteen, she had only fully gained all the powers she has today. Finally, in a crazies fit, she forgot where she was, who she was, why she was there, and everything was suddenly new. Like an animal panicking, she attacked. But they couldn't stop her. Using her newfound empathy, she pushed a sense of panic and intense fear upon the scientists, making them weaker. Like an animal, again: make your prey scared. She used her umbrakinesis to hold them down and stabbed them to death with her feathers. Every single one of them. She ran out of the base and flapped her wings once, twice, then flew. She felt like it was the first time, but she had really been practicing for years now, and she was a natural. Finally, hours later, she flew down onto a rooftop, exhausted, and passed out. When she woke up, she was in the Brotherhood's home base. She was questioned, and when she answered everything sincerely "I don't know," they found her safe enough. After further questioning, they found she was a mutant, and after having her demonstrate, they invited her to join them. She accepted. Personality She's an oddity, and could be described as a bit off her rocker, and could almost have multiple personality disorder, her different sides are so unlike each other. As one side, she could be described as "bright," but others would describe this brightness just as laughing like a maniac. Somewhat homicidal, she loves to kill and finds joy in screams of terror. Other times, she goes through phases where she becomes suddenly very distant, sometimes becoming manic and screaming. But these fits of hers are rare. In this state, she's very disconnected from everything, and hates to be touched. Another side of her is very cold and robotic, killing mercilessly and easily, not really ever feeling anything. She jumps back and forth between these sort of randomly, a lot of it due to trauma from her past. She remembers almost nothing from before "the change," as she sometimes calls it if she can remember, only a few names and faces. Appearance Originally, her eyes were a chocolate brown, but since testing her eyes have become a startling bright blue. Her hair is jet black and choppily layered, and she has a few piercings. She is kind of short, shorter than average for her age. Leila4.jpg Leila3.png Leila2.png Leila1.jpg Leila.jpg Powers and Weakness Powers *Umbrakinesis *Empathy *Wings **The feathers that make up her wings can harden and be used as a shield, or fired like daggers Weakness *Her umbrakinesis and empathy can only reach a certain extent until she reaches the point of exhaustion *Her wings can be plucked, or surgically removed, althought it would be tramatic and painful Category:Motion Sibiling Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Villain